Toy vehicles are popular and provide entertainment and excitement to a user. Toy vehicles can be used alone or with other toy vehicles and may be used in conjunction with track sets. In order to add additional play features to these toy vehicles it is desirable to provide them with additional features wherein the toy vehicle can change from one configuration to another configuration thus the user has in essence, two different types of toys provided by a single structure.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy vehicle that can transform from one configuration to another configuration.